


Timing is Everything

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Together, To Be (Haikyuu!!!) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While locked together in such an intimate moment with Iwaizumi like this, it would be a shame for anyone to burst through the door. Then again, Oikawa was as shameless as a person could be. Formerly a one-shot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> With the couple of lewd Haikyuu requests I received, I thought to finally make a collection for this wonderful series! I hope you all enjoy all the future additions to this series, starting with this Iwaizumi request!

When you heard the door open to your apartment, you immediately sat up with a smile, only for your greeting of "Hey, how was your exams?" to be muffled by a pair of lips. You loved it when Iwaizumi was forward and needy like this.

That morning, you had noticed that he had quite the morning wood, to which you teased and goaded until he was pinning you to the bed and hungrily claiming your mouth with his. The friction of his hips grounding against yours was bliss, perfect for the cold morning. However, at your reminder that he had his last few exams in only a few hours, he had groaned audibly and reluctantly drawn away. Yet before he took off, he kissed your lips affectionately while his eyes flashed as he uttered lowly,

"I'm picking up where we left off as soon as I get back."

With the thrill of vacation, his remark only added to your joy as you patiently waited for him, busying yourself with all the leisure activities that school had kept away.

Now, you were moaning fully against your boyfriend's lips, shuddering as one hand grabbed and kneaded your breasts while the other stripped you down. His erection pressed against you as his hips rolled against yours, fueling your need to have him fuck you senseless. However, right as he had pulled down your sleeping pants, his fingers about to slip beneath the waistband of your panties, he was interrupted by the kick of the front door and the joyous hum of,

"Iwa-chan! Come check out this new vase that my mom got for my housewarming party with-!"

Both you and Iwaizumi shot up from the couch to see Oikawa's gleeful expression soon become flustered for a brief moment, to then change to something far more devious and teasing.

"Oooh~ Getting naughty now, huh? Who knew you were capable of being good in bed-?"

**"Shit. Ty. Ka. Wa."**

Like a bat flying out of hell, Iwaizumi leapt off the couch, chasing after Oikawa whilst half-naked. Watching your boyfriend be so angry in nothing but a pair of fitted denim jeans proved to be both amusing and alluring. You hoped he would channel that irritation back into you.

Unfortunately for Oikawa, he was kicked out of your apartment, shattered vase pieces in hand.

Breathing heavily, Iwaizumi stepped back towards the couch, his predatory eyes focused on you while his hands nearly tore off his belt. Growling, he queried,

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
